Monday, July 2, 2018
'First Play-by-Play of the 2018 Season Tonight at 19:00 with Mike Fitz from Brooks Falls:' During a periscope on the evening of July 1, 2018 Mike Fitz announced the 1st Play-by-Play of the 2018 which will take place July 2, 2018 at 19:00 from Brooks Falls. On July 2, 2018 at 03:40 GABear posted a featured comment about the PBP: "Tonight, 7/2/2018, Mike Fitz will be doing a Live Play by Play of the action at Brooks Falls starting at 7 PM AKDT/ 11 PM ET Mike also did a live action Periscope broadcast from the falls on Sunday evening. Here is the link to watch - Just click the big arrow to start the video: " 2018.07.02 03.40 GABEAR COMMENT re PBP 2018.07.02 19.00.JPG|GABear's July 2. 2018 03:40 featured comment re: July 2, 2018 19:00 Play-by-Play Brooks Camp KNP Highlight pics during PbP July 2.2018 Album by Juergen 'Sunrise on Dumpling Mountain:' Xander-Sage created this gif of the sunrise as seen from the Dumpling Mountain cam. 'Brooks Falls Morning Activity:' Juergen created this gif : 'Subadults on Lower River in the Morning:' Juergen created this gif . '480 Otis and 856 at approximately 06:11:' A calm changing of the guard in the J.... 480 out, 856 in. 6:11 AKDT. GABear created this gif . '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings on the Lower River at approximately 06:26:' 435 Holly and her two yearlings were observed on both of the lower river this morning: Juergen created these gifs: Gif #1 & Gif #2 'Water Aerobics on the Underwater Cam just before 07:50:' There was a small bear (subadult or cub) on the Underwater cam just prior to 07:50 . Juergen created this gif . 'Amanda Thompson July 2, 2018 Trip Photos:' Amanda Thompson was at Brooks Camp on July 2, 2018 and shared photos in this July 15, 2018 03:06 comment 'LaniH's July 2, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On July 3, 2018 at 03:26 LaniH posted her July 2. 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps, the day (July 2, 2018) started out very foggy but ended up being bright and sunny by midday. Here are a few videos of yesterdays (July 2, 2018) happenings. Bears seen yesterday (July 2, 2018): 409 Beadnose, 755 Scare D Bear, 128 Grazer, 747, 856, 435 Holly and cubs, 274 Overflow, 480 Otis, subadults, 89 Backpack, 83 Wayne Brother, 634 Popeye, 755 Scare D Bear, 151 Walker, 451 and yearlings, 708 Amelia. 128 Grazer tried her luck in the J first thing in the morning video by SteveCA: 747 lets 409 know he doesn't want her on the lip video by SteveCA: 435 Holly and cubs by the bridge video by SteveCA: 451 and her yearlings at the corner then swim out to the spit video by Ratna: Subadults play fight on the LR video by Ratna: Subadult bear swims by underwater camera video by BrendaD: 480 Otis has kerfuffle with 83 Wayne Brother about who should occupy the J video by SteveCA: 480 Otis tells 89 Backpack get away from my J video by Rockatte: Close up of 89 Backpack by the platform video by Erie: 503 at the falls, he was chased by 856 but didn't leave then went to the lip with 409 Beadnose video by Ratna: Two subadults check out the falls, with 856 in the J very brave video by SteveCA: 128 Grazer on the lip of the falls while a subadult watches video by SteveCA: